


Growl

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Fantasy [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Displays, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Primitive Fetish, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolfman displays his courtship skills and Professor Sandburg eats it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in My Mongoose, November 2003. I'd like to thank Bluewolf for her beta work on this story.
> 
> It takes place at the same time as _Salute Me, Private_.

God, I hate cold weather and cold, _rainy_ weather is the worst! Grateful to be home, I carefully toe off my wet boots at the entrance and carry them to my room. I toss the boots and backpack on the floor and hang the wet coat over the desk chair to dry.

"Hey, Jim. You home, man?" Silence. Guess he's running late again. I'm feeling kind of disgruntled here because it's his turn to cook dinner. I am not doing the ‘Hey, Chief, it's not _my_ fault you got hungry and went ahead and cooked on my night!’ bit again. I may have to sneak a sandwich to hold off but Ellison is cooking tonight.

I wander into the bathroom and climb into a hot shower. Oh God, it's bliss to be warm again. Washing the cold, wet weather of Cascade off makes me feel human again. Maybe a little too human. As I soap my cock, it starts lengthening in my hand. I could jerk off in the shower, but you know what? Jim's not home and I'm not going to waste the opportunity.

Reluctantly leaving the hot water, I vigorously towel myself dry and pad back to my bedroom. Stretching out on the bed, a few leisurely strokes bring my cock to full hardness. My mind flickers from image to image. I contemplate one of my female students who has the most amazing breasts I've ever seen, but I'm feeling half-hearted about it. She's not the one I want.

More and more, all I can think about is Jim. It can't end well, but my cock doesn't care. It throbs at the thought of him, and I give in gracefully. Here I come, Jim. Ready or not.

* * *

I’m startled out of a sound sleep by the smack of a soft, furry object in my face. Yelping, I quickly roll away and lurch up, ready to defend myself. My bleary eyes open and I see my wolfman crouched in front of me, mouth panting in wolfish laughter. The furry object is a dead rabbit. Apparently, I’m being brought a gift.

“Aw, man!” I wipe my face and try to calm my racing heart. “You scared the bejeezus out of me. What time is it anyway?”

The light is early dawn and my watch tells me it’s 5:17 a.m. With a groan, I fall back onto my sleeping bag. Waking up at dawn during field expeditions -- not my favorite part of the experience.

My wolf crawls over to me, his long hair falling like a curtain around us, and nuzzles me enthusiastically. I laugh and affectionately run my fingers gently through to the ends and pull stray leaves and twigs out. He indulges me in my grooming gesture for a few minutes and then rolls me over onto the ground and mock-growls, nipping playfully at my neck.

How could I have thought these eyes were ice cold yesterday? This morning they have all the warmth of a summer lake, inviting me to take a swim. Suddenly, I remember all of yesterday and my body reacts strongly.

My wolfman sniffs the air approvingly and nuzzles me one more time before moving down to take deep whiffs of my crotch. He rubs his cheek against me and whines approvingly as he feels the swell of my cock.

Straightening up, he spreads his knees to display his own impressive hard-on for me. Well, when I get an invitation to look as obvious as this, I’m going to take it. His cock is beautiful, large and well-formed, jutting proudly from the thicket of dark hair between his legs. The head is a lovely plum shape, already rosy and taut with one small drop of pre-come at the tip.

The fact that he’s circumcised is evidence that he was lost out here some time after birth. I wonder exactly how old he was when he was found and adopted by this wolf pack. Since he has no language skills, we may never know exactly what happened.

My thought process is abruptly brought to a halt as he reaches out and fondles my butt hopefully.

“Man, I’m so sorry but I’m not going to be able to do that today. I’m still sore. Maybe tomorrow, okay?”

He looks puzzled and gropes me again, his other hand grabbing his cock and stroking it. I shake my head. ‘Oh, that’s smart, Professor! Like he understands human gestural signals.’ Instead, I wince and moan as if in pain.

My wolfman looks regretful but resigned. He takes his hand off my ass and starts stroking himself faster. For a moment, I watch with real appreciation.

“You know, man. There are lots of other things we could do.” I think for a second and make a decision.

First, I start taking off my clothes. That gets his attention quickly; he recognizes this is a good sign and bodes well for future nookie. His hand slows down, with only the occasional fondle to keep interested, and his eyes watch me intently.

Once I’m naked, he’s right there sniffing and nuzzling my hard-on, whining eagerly. I pause a moment to enjoy the stimulus, swaying against him. Okay, we are on course here.

He rears up, his eyes staring fiercely and possessively into mine. Then he darts his head forward and latches onto my neck. There’s a good portion of my skin gathered in his teeth, but the grip is gentle yet firm. He’s not hurting me. I reach up and bury my hands in his long, beautiful, dark hair.

A strong hand grasps my cock and begins to pump me. I moan with excitement and he growls softly into my neck. The feel of his hand on me is so good and my hips buck helplessly into his fist. He growls more intensely and I feel something bumping against my belly.

Looking down, I realize I’m being a thoughtless lover and, taking his cock in hand, begin stroking him enthusiastically. Eager whines greet my actions and he shuffles closer, begging with the movement of his hips for ‘Faster! Harder!’ Moaning with pleasure, I comply.

The two of us kneel there in the clearing, our bodies wrapped around each other, his head pressed into my neck, fiercely stripping each other’s cock and racing towards satisfaction.

He’s the first to come, fierce growls changing as he throws his head back and howls so passionately that I hear members of his pack howl back in the distance. His arm tightens around me and his cock spurts all over my stomach. I’m so fucking excited.

His grip falters during his climax and I grab myself and work my cock faster, moaning at the delicious waves of pleasure shivering through me. My orgasm hits me and I come all over his trembling, dazed figure.

Panting, shaky, I crawl back to my sleeping bag, pulling my exhausted wolfman with me. Pushing him down first, I curl around him and fall asleep.

When I wake up, he’s leaning over me again. Only this time he’s petting me gently, and his eyes are soft and affectionate. I smile and stretch against him, yawning. His hand tightens on me for a moment, his face tender and possessive. My sweet wolf.

He reaches over and picks up the dead rabbit, rips at it with his teeth and holds out a piece of meat towards me. I look at that piece of raw flesh and suppress a shudder. He looks concerned and puts it in his own mouth, chewing with exaggerated enthusiasm. ‘See,’ he seems to say, ‘It tastes good!’ He bites off another piece and offers it to me. Carefully not thinking about salmonella and parasites, I open my mouth and accept it. I’ve eaten worse on expeditions and I chew quickly and swallow.

My wolfman looks relieved and happy. I suspect this is some wolf ritual or other… the offering and acceptance of food after mating. But this is all I can stand.

When he offers me another piece, I take the rabbit from him. Using wilderness skills learned on previous expeditions, I quickly skin the rabbit and spit it on a stick. Wandering around barefoot is not a pleasant experience for someone without soles like leather, but I manage to gather enough wood for a small fire.

We have a bad moment when I light the fire. He yelps and scrambles backwards, eyeing the fire with real concern. Clearly, he’s seen some forest fires in his time. I carefully coax him back and we sit there, watching the rabbit roast.

When I think it’s done, I slice off a piece and offer it to him. He wrinkles his nose dubiously but eats it. I’m so hungry from the smell that I rip into the rabbit with enthusiasm. He refuses another bite. Apparently, cooked flesh is an acquired taste. As I eat his gift, he watches me with all the benevolence of an Italian mama watching someone pig out on her dinner table. God, he’s so adorable!

When I’m done with the rabbit I walk a short distance away from the campsite and fling the bones into some bushes for the little carnivores. Coming back, I pull out the large plastic water jug and the soap and begin washing the rabbit grease and semen off my body. My wolfman is curious about the soap. He enjoys the slippery texture, but when he tastes it, he makes a disgusted face and spits.

Laughing delightedly, I pour some water into my palm and flick it at him. With a playful roar, he pounces and we roll over and over like puppies. We end up with him on top, holding me down and wolf-laughing at me, and I look up at him grinning and bare my neck submissively.

His whole body tenses and his eyes grow dark. He bends down and bites my neck like before, gently shaking me. It’s a dominance display, a gesture of ownership, and I lie there completely limp and submissive. He growls with satisfaction, licking my skin between his teeth. His cock swells against my thigh and I shiver with anticipation.

He’s so beautiful, my wolfman, so free and natural, strong yet gentle, loving in his wolf-like way. Suddenly, I want to please him, to have him submissive to me as I show him the pleasure his body is capable of. I push up from him and reach out for the soap and water. My sweet wolf watches me and makes no protest as I gently wash him. He enjoys the soap on his genitals, whining and pushing into my hands. I pour most of the rest of my water over his body to rinse him off.

At my urging, he trustfully lies back on the grass. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” I tell him. Something in my expression or tone of voice makes his eyes go warm and he reaches out, pawing me. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

I settle into the vee of his legs and lean down to lick at his cock. He accepts this easily, a different form of the nuzzling he did to me earlier. I lick him thoroughly as he growls happily, and his cock turns rock hard. His hand keeps trying to sneak around his cock and I keep batting it away.

“Oh, no,” I inform him mock-sternly. “You have no idea what’s coming, man. Are you going to be one happy wolf when you find out.” I pause to bite gently at his thigh and then I open my mouth and take him in.

He jerks in surprise and squawks. I chortle around his cock and he whines with surprised pleasure. Swirling my tongue around the head, I then begin to suck him in earnest.

He actually wails and arches his back, hands scrabbling at the grass. His hips buck frantically into my mouth and I have to hold him down to keep from being choked. He protests as I remove my mouth and frown at him. He lifts up onto his elbows and pats desperately at my mouth and then his cock, his face filled with longing and hunger.

“Are you going to behave?” I ask him and suck the tip of his cock into my mouth, making him growl eagerly. He bucks again and I stop. Those intelligent eyes look at me and then he holds absolutely still. Clever wolfman! I reward him with rapid flicks of my tongue all over the head of his cock. He’s panting faster and whining, but he holds himself completely motionless. He obviously doesn’t want this to stop. Neither do I.

I begin to devour him, bobbing my head up and down, loving the feel of his large cock sliding between my lips. The sounds of my wolfman growling and yelping his pleasure fill my ears and inspire me to further efforts. Just as he’s about to come, I pull away.

An angry howl is the result and a strong hand tries to pull my head forward. I lick his cock gently. It feels good, but it’s not enough to let him come. Once he calms down, I swallow him again and work him furiously to the edge of orgasm and stop.

I continue this until he’s a limp heap, head lolling on the grass, lost in an erotic haze. He has no inhibitions and sounds spill from his lips that make me shiver in delight. He’s stopped fighting me and just lies there, lost in the powerful sensations he’s never experienced before.

I’m harder than I’ve ever been in my life and finally I can’t stand it anymore. I let go of his cock for a moment and rearrange myself over his body, so that my head is over his groin and my cock is dangling in the air above his mouth. I lower myself and nudge at his lips. Obediently, his mouth opens and I sink into his wet heat. His tongue gently probes my cock and his clumsy caresses are sweeter than the most skilled blowjob. I’m not going to last long. I take him back in my mouth and begin to move swiftly, rushing us both towards orgasm.

I’m undulating over his body, frantically sucking him and my hips are trembling above his head, trying not to choke or frighten him. He's got no similar inhibitions and he thrusts up into my mouth with abandon. He‘s growling eagerly as he works his tongue all over me. The vibrations on my cock are the last straw.

With my own growl, I shoot into his warm, wet mouth and, as I shake with ecstasy, his hips give a couple of frantic rolls and hot come spurts over my tongue. _Oh God, yes, yes, Jim!_

* * *

I'm shuddering with pleasure, back arched, hand frantically working my cock and ripping the orgasm out of me. I let out a heavy, deep groan that expresses just how awesome I feel right now and fall back limp and panting. Man, oh man, that was a good one!

I reach for a tissue to wipe up the mess and realize I'll have to wash up before Jim gets home. With a sigh, I roll out of bed and it's back to the bathroom again. Soaping and rinsing my crotch and belly is probably not quite enough, but I'm just hungry and grumpy enough to not mind offending Jim's nostrils.

I pull on some sweats and head to the kitchen to sneak that sandwich. I'm about to pull open the fridge when I hear this noise. I thought I was alone in the loft but apparently not. I take a few silent steps into the open area of the loft and listen. I hear the sound again and it's coming from upstairs. Jim's bedroom.

My gut clenches and hot and cold flashes run through me at the same time. Jim's up in his bedroom making sex noises. He's beating off right now above my head. Suddenly, it's like I'm a Sentinel myself. My sight dims and everything is hearing as I strain to catch the faint sounds of his harsh breathing and almost silent moans. This isn't my imagination; this is how he really sounds. _Oh God._

There's one last quiet, intense moan and then silence. Jim just came. Jim just _came._ I'm feeling flushed and turned-on and then it occurs to me that Jim will know I've been standing here listening. I quickly calm my breathing to slow down my heartbeat and move back into the kitchen, making puttering sounds. Just walked right in here on legitimate business. No eavesdropping happening here, man.

When I trust my heart rate and voice, I call out, "Jim? You home?"

There's a couple moments of silence. "Yeah, Sandburg. What do you want?"

"Just making sure it was you, man. Hey, what are you fixing for dinner?"

His sleepy, irritated voice answers, "I've had a lousy day, Chief, and I'm going to sleep off this headache. I was planning on ordering in, so just go ahead and get something and I'll pay you back later. That okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Any preference?" I say with almost manic cheerfulness, and flip through the stack of take-out/delivery menus. Just act normal, man. Be cool.

"You know what I like. Surprise me."

I decide on Vietnamese and make the call. I can hardly concentrate enough to place the order and chat with Amy Ng like I usually do.

I hang up and head for the balcony. Standing at the open door and staring unseeing out into the cold Fall rain, my mind is frantically circling what just happened. Jim came home while I was jerking off and went up to jerk off himself. Was he turned on by hearing me? Is that possible? Could Jim want me? For the first time, I have hope....


End file.
